


No glory for me

by Hullocsillag



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullocsillag/pseuds/Hullocsillag
Summary: Intense mind-sex, too romantic sex, Erik's POV (what was really hard..)





	No glory for me

_„Am I sure I can’t convince you to stay?”_

_Your words still wither my chest, leaving starving emptiness in my soul. I want more sweet words from your lips._

Erik was standing under the hot shower, stretching his back against the cold and rigid wall. He recline his head, closed his eyes and let out a big moan filled scarcity. His lungs begged for fresh air - the warm water suffocated him.

\- How pathetic… - whispered the man bitterly, looked up, and let the water flow down his face. After some minutes, he slowly moved his hands down, barely touching his chest, stomach, and manhood.

Little breath torn out his lungs, as he dabbed gently his sensitiveness. He tried not to imagine Charles, but the moments when they made love overheated and the blowjobs they gave each other encroached his imagination.

 - Fuck… - groaned indignantly the man, and stepped out from the bathroom.

He sat down on his bed with a bottle of vodka, and he was taking big gulps from it. He really wanted to calm down, but the more he was trying to repose himself, the more he got more excited. He swallowed the bitter drink from the bottle in big sips. When the bountiful time ended, and the alcohol made its effect, Erik let the pins and needles pervade his muscles and groin, and let the fantasies cleave his whole consciousness. Then, he caressed his body, and he forced himself to think of Charles.

_That beautiful porcelain face.. that bright almost impossible blue eyes, full of tears.. that blood red lips.. Your voice, your groans what you made during our first love-making. Your shapes, your skin.. the way, you screamed my name.._

\- Ah.. – moaned the man loudly, and the top of his hard erection became sloppy. - ..yes.

_As you lick the tip of your mouth.. the way you looked at me when you saw my naked body.. when you kneeled in front of me and used your lips and tongue.._

\- Oh, holy fuck… - the pre-liquid of his desire flowed down on his cock.

_Just a minute…_

He clenched his lips and moved his hand faster on his hardness. He reclined his head when he felt the pleasing pressure, when an unbidden picture swam into his eyes.

_„We want the same thing!”  „My friend… I’m sorry.. but we do not..”_

The feeling of the relief disappeared as if it wouldn’t  existed at all. Erik made an irrecognizable grunt and took his hand off his manhood.

\- Scheiße ! – hissed angrily through his teeth and he buried his face behind his palms.

He had to gulp again from the bottle; then an idea came into his mind. He dressed up, and sat into his car.

 

After an hour, he was parking in front of  Xavier’s School. He looked at his watch, when he realized, it was almost 12 pm. He stared the building – of course, he exactly knew which window belonged to Charles’ room. The man waited until all of the other lights went out.

He drank the whole beverage, when just the window of Charles’ room lit. He made the window open, and knocked the latch gently.

After a minute, a familiar, fond shadow appeared.

\- Charles… - whispered Erik, as he recognised the bald’s shape. Erik had to grab his crotch to calm down his awakening eagerness.

 _\- Erik? Is it you?_  - Charles’ voice filled his brain. Erik didn’t say or think anything, he just switch on the spotlight of the car, and lifted the wheelchair up, just an inch from the floor. Erik could feel the others’ searching palp on his thoughts.

\- _Yes, it’s me. Come down._

He let him in. He has been done this for a while, but now he really _wanted_ Charles to see his thoughts. Now he felt excited, and a little bit he was worried. Their relationship was tempestuous but sentimental as well. They knew, they would be always there for each other, even when their roads led in opposite directions.

Erik had to wait ten minutes, when his friend appeared on the gate. He was conscious and serious as he rolled closer and closer to the vehicle.

\- Hello Erik! Are you all right? – there wasn’t any reproach, but clear interest and worry in his voice.

\- Hello Charles! Would you sit down into the car? – there was a slight smile on Charles’ face. He exactly knew, that Erik is the only person who doesn’t treat him, as a helpless kid.

It took some time, but he got in. When Charles took a place, there were several awkward, silent minutes.

\- Is everything okay with you, Erik?

\- Well… just.. wanted to see you – Charles began to examine the other’s face.

\- Jesus, Erik, you are drunk! Did you drive like this? You’re stink from alcohol! What the hell just you thought, when you….

But he couldn’t continue his scold, because his lips were patched with Erik ones. The man kissed the other, like a hunter: slowly, hungryly, without contradiction. The kiss took a long time, it seemed they would like to stay like this forever. Suddenly, Charles pushed the other man back.

\- This is bad – whispered Charles, he didn’t look at the other man.

\- Ouch, that hurts… - the bald one smothered a smile and looked on Erik finally.

\- You are drunk. I am tired. We are sitting in your car, and I am…. disabled.

\- This is the perfect compilation.. – Erik bent forward, but Charles pulled away.

\- So, if I understand, you wouldn’t come, if you hadn’t drunk?

There was a little pause, but then Erik closed his eyes.

 - Maybe… no – Charles snorted. – Charles, please, don’t be angry with me. I’m just.. Come in..

 - I’m sorry?

 - Come in.. read my mind… It’s easier for me.. Please..

 - Now, I really worry about you.. – Erik contacted their forehead and closed his eyes.

 - I’m ready. No helmet. No walls. Just you and me.

 - Then… fine.

Charles watched Erik’s closed eyes and relaxed face, as he stepped slowly into his memories and thoughts.

_You were the first person, who really believed in me.. Believed that I am not a shit man. But you are wrong…_

_„There’s so much more to you than you know. Not just pain and anger.”_

_Maybe, you’re right. But these feelings are the majority in me. Whenever somebody comes too close to me, something bad happens.. as if I weren’t deserve happiness at all. So now I push the persons who I really love.. far away from me. Especially you, Charles. You are the one, I don’t want to lose. I’ve lost too many beloved ones. Now, you are the only one for me._

Erik opened his eyes and looked at Charles. Their faces were sad, maybe a little bit disappointed.

 - I see everything – said the bald one, lent forward and kissed soothingly the other one. – I’m gonna be here, you know. You can come anytime, if you need me.

Erik crawled and sat onto Charles’ hip and hugged him tightly.

 _\- I need you now, more than ever.. –_ thought the metal bender, and he was kissing the other passionately, while he was moving his hip sensually. Charles sipped Erik’s energies and feelings into his own being.

 _\-  I’ve missed you so much.. when you left me here, and you said goodbye, I thought, I wouldn’t see you again. –_ Charles grabbed Erik’s butt. He chained their minds together. Now, he was the leader – but the other didn’t mind it.

 _\- I wanna suck you now._. – thought Erik passionately, and both of them moaned loudly – Charles could feel his impetuous thirst.

 - Switch off the lamp.. – asked the bald, and the other sat onto the driver’s seat and fulfilled the wish.

Then, he bent down, freed Charles’ manhood and he blowed the whole immediately.

 _\- I missed it so much.. your delicious cock.. –_ the telepath retained his scream, with his left palm.

 _\- Do you like it? –_ asked Erik, as he was moving his tongue and head slowly, then fast.

Head up and down. Squeezing then sucking mouth. Gentle teeth and rough tongue movements. Huge squelches, and restrained sighs, what drove Charles crazy. He dugged his fingers onto Erik’s hair.

 _\-  I’m gonna.._ – the mentioned left the pulsating and leaky erection, and took his own jeans and underwear off.

A minute later, Erik was sitting in Charles’s penis. They were kissing and petting each other heavily. Suddenly the upper one began to move his hip slowly.

 _\- Grab my butt as you did it before.. –_ begged Erik. - _I want you, to come inside me.._

The time stopped for them. Neither of them knew, how long were they like this. When Charles pressed Erik’s body closer to his.

 _\- I’m… coming…_ \- this was the only thing he could think, before he filled Erik. He wanted to quell his voice, but the other thought reassurringly.

 _\- Let it come_..

 - Erik!! – his ejaculation was intense, and long – Move on!!

_\-  I forgot, you cannot move your hip.._

 - Ah, yes… more…. yes.. – only when his quick heartbeating became slow kissed the other one. – _Now, it’s your turn…_

But Erik didn’t take off of his manhood. Instead if this, he began to move again, while he was stroking his own erection. Charles didn’t have to wait too much – Erik’s body tensed, and his liquid covered the bald’s shirt.

 - Fuck! – shouted the upper one, and collapsed to Charles.

After their body calmed down, they dressed up, and kissed again, slowly, unhurriedly.

 - Now, look at my, shirt.. It’s full of with your cum..

 - I’ll wash it, if you need it.

 - You don’t have to.

 - Now, it’s almost 2 am. I should go now.

 - I cannot let you go, like this. You’re still tipsy. Sleep with me.

They slept, like an old couple. They hugged and kissed each other, ’til they said „good night.”

When Charles woke up, he knew, Erik wouldn’t lay beside him. His divination was right. He was left alone – again. A little paper was on Erik’s pillow.

 

_Dear Charles,_

_It was a great pleasure to meet with you again. I hope, I’ll see you._

_But I really meant the things what I thought yesterday._

_Your friend: Erik._


End file.
